Pocket Monsters Academy- Rise of a new generation!
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: Pocket Monsters Academy- a large academy on an island near Hoenn. Only the best-of-the-best get excepted onto this prestigious academy! Will you be one of the few? *OC SUBMISSIONS OPEN!*
1. Chapter 1

Hello loyal readers! Now, I know most of you want to murder me because I have been MIA for awhile now...

Readers: (glares)

(sweatdrops) You see, for some reason I have been in a big rut lately with my ongoing stories. So, in the hope this will help get me pout of my funk, I am starting a new Pokemon OC story! WOOHOO! I was inspired by Heart Of Anime's Pokemon Academy OC story, so I want to try my hand at something similer! If you have time, you should check it out! It is simply AMAZING! So, check out the forum below and submit those OC's! PEACE!

~!~

Rule 1: NO SHIPPING WITH MAIN CHARACTERS! BIG NO-NO!

Rule 2: No legends! (Shaymin is the only exception to this rule)

Rule 3: No more then 2 OC submissions at a time (If i don't except your OC's, you can make new one and send it to me)

Rule 4: I will most likely be using all the OC's I get, though most will only be side characters

Rule 5: Please PM them. If you cant, then you can review them, BUT ONLY IF YOU CANT PM THEM!

Rule 6: Nah, I'm just fuckin' with you, there is no rule six XD

~!~

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (any age)

Occupation: (Teacher, Researcher, Trainer, Ranger ,Ect)

Class Year:

Do you want me to ship them?:

Height:

Body Type:

Talents: (Dancing, Art ect)

Eye color:

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Natural Hair Style: (Is it curly, straight, wavy ect)

Skin Tone:

School Clothes: (The girls uniform consists of a black or white pleated skirt, black, white or blue button up shirt, blue, black or white tie, your choice of shoes and socks and your choice of accessories) (The boys uniform consists of black or white slacks, black, white or blue button up long sleeved shirt, blue, black or white tie, your choice of shoes and socks and your choice of accessories)

School Hairstyle:

After School Clothes and Hairstyle:

Athletic Wear and Hairstyle:

Weekend Outfit and Hairstyle: (Something a little nicer then the after school clothes)

Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:

Formal Wear:

Formal Hairstyle:

Traveling Clothes and Hairstyle:

Winter Wear and Hairstyle:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

~!~

Beginner Pokemon: (can be any Pokemon except legends) (Please include future forms)

Ability:

Moves: ( Please include future forms moves)

Personality:

~!~

Pokemon: (please include future forms)

Ability:

Moves: (Please include future forms moves)

Personality:

~!~

Pokemon: (Please include future forms)

Ability:

Moves: (Please include future forms moves)

Personality:

~!~

Pokemon: (Please include future forms)

Ability:

Moves:( Please include future forms moves)

Personality:

~!~

Pokemon: (Please include future forms)

Ability:

Moves: (please include future forms moves)

Personality:

~!~

Pokemon: (Please include future forms)

Ability:

Moves: (please include future forms moves)

Personality:

~!~

Anything i may have missed or you want to add:


	2. Chapter 2

Before everyone starts freaking out, THIS AIN'T A CHAPPY! This is just to tell you that, though I appreciate all the OC's you guys have sent in, only a few will become Main Characters. Others will become Side Characters. BUT! I am still accepting OC'S, but I will no longer be accepting Trainer OCs. I need some OCs that are not Trainers. I also need some villains! You can use the same Forum I posted in the first chapter. I need at least two Rangers! Main character spots are still open, so get em while they still are! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anistar City, Kalos Region, 10-4-14, 8:00 PM**_

A shadowy figure stood before a huge shining red crystal. In its hand was a small gold ring with an odd rainbow colored crystal on it. The shadowy figure laughed, clenching its hand around the object. A toothy, insane grin appeared on the figures face

"And so it begins..."

~!~

_**Pallet Town, Kanto Region, 10-5-14, 6:35 AM**_

"RING RING WAKE UP! RING RING WAKE UP! RING-!"

"UGH! I'M UP! SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRD!"

A young girl, around the age of 14, was sitting up in her bed, glaring at Chatot who was flying above her. She stood, walking over to a small dresser on the other side of the room. As she walked, her long, yellow hair dragged along the floor behind her. Tan skin glowed in the light from the mourning sun and yellow eyes looked tiredly through a drawer. The girl pulled out her clothes and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunatly, she seemed to have missed the magazine laying on the ground, right her in path. She screamed as she fell backwards, her arms flailing.

*THUD*

with a loud thud, she smacked her head onto the wooden floor

~!~

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the two story home was young woman with blue eyes and brown hair tied into a bun. She sweatdropped as the loud thud echoed through the house

"Looks like Bell is awake..." She muttered, sighing as she shook her head with a found smile on her lips

"That girl is hopeless..."

"Is hopeless! Is Hopeless! Girl is Hopeless" a little Chatot chanted as it flew down the stairs, landing on the woman's shoulder. She laughed, scratching the birds head

"Don't let Bell hear you say that Cha-cha! Shes already plotting to make you into soup! Lets not add more fuel to the fire, hmm?" She giggled at the birds wide eyes when she said soup. A knock came from the front door, making the woman smile

"I know who that is..." She mumbled, walking over and opening the door to reveal a very short boy, only being 4'11. He had blue eyes and messy dirty blond hair. He wore a white button up, a black tie, black shoes and black slacks. He smiled

"Hi Miss Morgan!" the boy greeted happily

Morgan smiled "Hello Wyatt! Bells getting ready now, she'll be down in a moment. Come on in!" She stepped aside, letting the small boy enter the house.

She smiled "So, are you all packed?"

Wyatt smiled back "Yeah! My bags are already in the car"

Just then, Bell stumbled down the stairs, wearing a black pleated skirt, black combat boots,above the knee white socks, white button up, and a blue tie. Her long hair was tied into a long ponytail with a black ribbon. She also wore a pair of fingerless black gloves. She was also holding a giant suitcase. She grunted as she sat it down by the door. Wyatt was blushing brightly

Morgan placed her hand over her mouth and giggled at the shocked and blushing face of the 16 year old boy

Bell grinned when she saw her short friend, her eyes lighting up. She walked over and did a little twirl

"So.." She smirked, striking a pose "How do I look?"

*Thump*

"Mom, why did Wyatt faint?"

"Hehehehehe~! You'll understand someday honey~"

"Huh? Mom...why are you giggling like that?"

~!~

_**Pallet Town Airport, Kanto Region, 10-5-14, 9:00 AM**_

Bell and Wyatt waved to their families as they boarded the plane, excited grins on their faces. After a struggle to find their seats and other stuff, they were off. Bell was bouncing on her seat in excitement. She couldn't wait till they got to the Academy! She looked next to her, where a girl around her age sat. The girl had light brown hair with blonde high lights, and was in a bun. Her eyes were hidden by the book she was reading. She had pale skin (Or, in the words of her creator, 'Pale. Paler then Edward Cullen in winter') and she wore a black pleated skirt, a black button up, white tie and black boots and a gold locket. Bell grinned

"Hi there!" The girl jumped, dropping the book she was holding, revealing a pair of beautiful violet eyes and glasses. Bell leaned over quickly and caught the book

She handed it back with a sweet smile " Here you go, sorry i startled you!" The girl smiled and shook her head

"No, its fine! I was so absorbed with this new book i got that i wasnt paying attention to my surroundings" Wyatt, who was sitting next to Bell by the window, laughed

"I know how that is" Bell smiled and held out her hand

"I'm Bell M.E.W, Nice to meet you!"

Wyatt gave a little wave as well

"My names Wyatt Johnson!"

The girl smiled back and and shook her hand

"My names Hikari Tsunari, its a pleasure!"

The three teens spent the rest of the flight talking

~!~

_**Pocket Monsters Academy, Hoenn Region, 10/5/14, 4:00 PM**_

Bell, Wyatt and Hikari stood in front of the enormous Academy, mouths hitting the floor

"Oh.." Hikari breathed

"My.." Wyatt squeaked

"ARCEUS!" Bell screamed

"ITS HUGE!" They all yelled together

"Aahahaha! I'm guessing you guys are first years?" a female voice said from behind them. They turned to see a young woman, standing at about 6'1, with a slim/athletic build with some curves. She had shocking gold eyes and jet black hair in a low ponytail hanging over her left shoulder. She wore a black pleated skirt, white button up shirt, blue tie and a pair of black flats. She wore a slight amount of makeup, red rose earrings, with a red rose charm on a gold chain that hangs to her collar bone. The girl grinned

"Hi there! The names Jacqueline Hart, but you can call me Jac! I'm a second year" Hikari, Bell and Wyatt smiled and introduced themselves

After awhile of chatting a voice came from the speakers set up around the island

_"All new students please gather in the Training Field to receive your Beginner Pokemon and Class Rank"_

Bell, Wyatt and Hikari looked at each other in confusion. Where the heck are the training fields?

Jacqueline laughed and grabbed Bells hand "Follow me!" Bell blinked and shrugged, letting the older girl lead her. Wyatt and Hikari followed

~!~

**_Training Fields_  
><strong>

Bell and the group arrived in a large grassy field with a dirt pokemon battle arena in the center, surrounded by a large forest. Bell and her friends, except Jac, Looked around in wonder. It really was a beautiful place. There were already a ton of kids there, chatting together as they waited for the Principal to arrive

Hikari gulped nervously along with Wyatt, while Bell looked like she was having an extreme sugar rush, barely containing her excitement

Jacqueline smiled and walked over to young man standing a ways away. He had blonde hair that fell a few inches below his shoulders and blue eyes. He stood at the same height as Jacqueline and wore a black button up, white slacks, white tie, white socks and black shoes. A Golbat sat on his left shoulder

He gave Jac a smile and a kiss on the cheek

"Hey there beautiful!" He said cheekly, throwing his right arm around her shoulders. Jacqueline blushed and rolled her eyes. She gave him a light punch in the side

"Get a room already you two!" Another second year yelled jokingly. Jacqueline flipped them the bird. The student laughed and went back to chatting with the new kids

Jacqueline smiled at her boyfriend "So Henri, have you talked to any of the new students?"

Henri smiled back and nodded "Yeah, a young boy named Aaron. He definitely has some serious talent" Jacqueline nodded her head toward Bell and them

"Those three there have that special spark in their eyes. They all seem to have a lot of potential" Henri nodded and smiled

"We'll just have to wait and see what they place"

END CHAPTER!

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks ASS, but I'm still a little rusty -_-'

Wyatt Johnson belongs to Sword73

Henri Myers belongs to PoisonBanana

Hikari Tsunari belongs to HikariShonenCrafter1

Jacqueline Hart belongs to FuzzleMcKinikins The 3rd

Bell M.E.W belongs to ME!

The rest of the Main characters will be appearing in the next chapter!


End file.
